Inheritance
by Tragic Alchemy
Summary: Matt Evans and Miley Guerin are special teenagers, although they do not yet know it. A visit to the past allows them to meet their parents when they were their age and discover a phenomenal secret about themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first Roswell fanfic. I've been trying to motivate myself to write one for years now. So I request reviews, but ask for all readers to please withhold flames. Thanks!

Pairings: More Michael and Maria than anything. Sorry, I'm partial to this couple!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only have fun!

Inheritance: A visit from Matt Evans and Miley Guerin

Chapter 1

"So, he failed me?"

"C'mon, Matt! What did you expect? You do a research project on something as meaningless as a pendant from your dad and you expect to get an A? Oh, please tell me you were experiencing temporary insanity… I knew I saw this one coming," Miley finished as she pulled her wavy blonde locks behind her shoulders.

"Well, let's just say I didn't expect to fail," Matt said. "When my father gave it to me, he said it was significant. Something about it being linked to his side of the family. So I figured in a project about our family… you know?" He looked up from the pendant he so carefully studied for his project to see Miley removing her books from her backpack.

"What was your project about again?" he asked.

"That hippie grandmother of mine: Amy DeLuca and her wondrous herbal remedies of the anti-war, tree-hugging, peace, love, and happiness movement." She turned to shoot a flawless smile toward Matt. "Who else? It's not like my dad has anyone interesting on his side. Besides, all I got from him was my unwillingness to compromise and a taste for Tabasco."

She paused as she pulled a CD from her bag. "Oh, and a guilty pleasure," she said as she held up a Metallica CD with a devious smile.

"Heh, I guess you're right," Matt responded. His soulful brown eyes flickered as they sat in the kitchen of the Evans home.

Just then, the door to the kitchen swung open to reveal Liz Evans with armfuls of groceries.

"Hey, Mom," Matt greeted.

"Hey, Mrs. Evans," Miley chimed in.

"Do you need any help?" Matt offered.

"There are a couple more bags in the car if you two don't mind," Liz stated with a smile.

"No problem!" they both responded as they left the kitchen to retrieve the groceries.

Liz placed the brown paper bags on the counter and glanced to where the two had been sitting. She shook her head and laughed at the sight of two empty bottles of Tabasco sauce as Matt and Miley returned with the rest of the groceries.

"I swear," Liz began. "Between us and the Guerins, we could buy out the whole Tabasco company. By the way, how's your mother, Miley?"

"She's good. Arguing with Dad, so that means everything's good. It's when they're NOT arguing… that's when you've got to worry," she said in a humorous tone.

Liz nodded in return and said, "I know EXACTLY what you mean."

"Well, I really think I need to be going," Miley said as she began to gather her things. "It's Dad's turn to cook tonight. That means I need to stand watch… make sure he doesn't blow up the house."

Liz paused, staring at her with wide eyes.

"…It was a joke, Mrs. Evans," Miley said with a slow nod and a half-smile.

"Oh, right! A joke!" Liz exclaimed as she started to chuckle. Miley's statement startled her, for all of them agreed not to burden their children with who they really were. They were all well aware that they would need to share with them one day. But for the time being, they wanted their kids to be able to lead normal lives as normal teenagers.

"Um…right. I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Miley asked, turning toward Matt.

"You bet," he said as he embraced her in a hug. They exchanged smiles and she was out the door, walking across the street to her own home.

"Matt, sweetie," Liz began once Miley had left.

"Yeah?"

"Do you… do you and Miley ever feel different than everyone else?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he questioned as he clutched the pendant once again.

"Oh, I don't know," Liz said. "It's just that… when your father and I were your age…"

"Mom, please," Matt said with an embarrassed smile. "I think I know where this is going, but you don't need to worry."

"Oh, of course not," Liz said through a laugh once she realized what Matt was thinking. "Nevermind then. I do want you to know, though, that you can always come to me about anything."

--

"Wow, Michael. Looks like dinner is served," Maria stated as the family sat down for the meal.

"What can I say? I'm not always a loser," he snapped.

Miley raised her eyebrows at her dad the way her mother always did.

"Don't do that," Michael demanded.

"What am I doing?" Miley defended as Maria began to laugh.

"You're acting like your mother," Michael informed as he turned to Maria. "And don't laugh. You're only encouraging her."

"I love you too, Michael," Maria said as she lifted a forkful of food toward her lips.

"And these are my parents," Miley announced, shaking her head with a smile as she began to eat.

"So Miley, how're you and Matt?" Maria asked her daughter.

"Mmm," she responded with a mouthful of food as she tried to nod and chew at the same time.

"And Michael, I assume work is going well?" Maria prompted.

"Mmm," he managed to mumble through a mouthful of food.

"Wow, so much for trying to converse like a real family," Maria sighed.

Miley pushed her plate aside and stood up. "Well, thanks for dinner Dad, but I have homework I need to finish," she said as she quickly wrapped her arms around each of her parent's shoulders for a split second.

"You mean you've got a phone call to make to that Evans kid," Michael said.

Miley bit her bottom lip. " …or that!" she exclaimed as she bounded up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only have fun!

Inheritance: A Visit from Matt Evans and Miley Guerin

Chapter 2

Miley cringed as the school bell rang. "I've always hated that sound," she told Matt, who was walking beside her.

"Uh, Miley?" he choked as they approached their lockers. Miley noticed the tone in his voice, and she shot him a look.

"Okay, Matt. Either you're hiding something from me or… Oh, God. You're hiding something from me," she said holding a hand to her forehead.

"No, no! It's not that! I promise!" Matt proclaimed as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's just that… I was thinking about going out tonight. You know that whole two moons story?" he asked.

"You mean the one about the moon of the past and the moon of the present colliding?" she guessed as she represented the moons with her hands.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Well, what about it?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Supposedly, tonight is when that's supposed to happen. And there's an amazing spot in the desert that's perfect for observing something like that. So I was thinking… you, me, a midnight picnic, the stars, and the two moons," Matt finished.

"Oh, that's so romantic I think I'm going to be sick," Miley said, making a face. "Isn't it about time you stop believing in tall tales, Evans? You and I both know that there's only one moon, and it's that big guy up there who's made of cheese!" she finished excitedly.

Matt laughed. "C'mon Miley. Where's the girl I used to know?"

"She's been abducted by aliens …?" Miley sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll go. Pick me up around 9," she finished as she slammed her locker and walked in the opposite direction. Matt stared after her and smiled to himself. It was going to be the perfect date.

--

"Knock, knock," Maria said as she knocked on her daughter's propped open door.

Miley was in the process of pinning back her hair. "Hey Ma," she said while bobby pins dangled from between her lips.

"So… you're staying out all night tonight," Maria started without much enthusiasm.

"Mom, nothing's going to happen," she said, using the remainder of the bobby pins.

"Yeah, I remember saying that exact same thing."

Miley turned to her mother. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Look, all we're going to do is go grab some coffee then have a late-night picnic. It'll be fine. Besides, this is Matt Evans we're talking about. Matt Evans: the son of Max and Liz Evans. From the stories I hear, you and dad were the wild ones."

"That's what worries me…" Maria trailed off as she handed Miley her jacket. "Don't forget to say 'bye' to your dad."

"I'm on it," Miley confirmed. She grabbed her purse and left the room, descending the stairs and leaving her mother behind in her bedroom.

Michael was seated in front of the television when Miley entered the living room.

"Dad, I hate to interrupt," Miley began. Michael looked over his shoulder at his daughter.

"You look nice," he complimented, noting how she was wearing her hair. "Your mom used to wear her hair like that," he said smiling.

"Thanks," she said sitting down next to him.

"You going somewhere?"

"Well, that's what I want to talk to you about," she began. "Matt and I are going out tonight. Don't worry. Everything is completely legal."

Michael sighed. "Miley, I'm all for you having fun, but I'm just afraid that something is going to happen and you'll e—"

"End up in the wrong hands, I know," Miley finished for him. "Although I still have no idea what you're referring to, I've heard this one before. But I can promise you Dad that we'll be very careful and we'll come back unharmed."

Michael looked at his daughter. Her eyes pleaded with him, just like Maria's always have.

"Okay. Just don't act like me on this escapade," he warned at the sound of the doorbell.

"Heh, but I'm not like you. I'm like Mom," she said as she stood from the couch.

"Oh, and that makes me feel so much better," Michael said sarcastically.

"Thank you, Daddy," Miley said as she planted a quick kiss on her father's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. Just come back in once piece."

Miley raced to the door, buttoning her suede jacket. She opened the front door to reveal a perfectly groomed Matt Evans.

"You ready?" she asked.

"You look incredible," he said, nodding.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Miley questioned.

The two teenagers made their way to Matt's car ready for the night ahead of them.

"Crashdown for coffee, right?" Miley asked.

"Actually, there's a new place about a block away from the Crashdown. A corner bistro and coffeehouse."

"Alright, that works."

--

"And what can I get for you?" the girl asked at the counter of the coffeehouse. She had purple hair and a nose ring, and so Miley couldn't help but be amused by her appearance.

"Uh, yeah," Matt piped up. "We need a tall green tea and a tall mint chocolate mocha, each with a shot of Tabasco."

The girl paused with a funny look on her face. "Tabasco?"

"Yeah, is uh… is there a problem?" Matt asked defensively.

"I guess not," the girl disgustedly responded.

As soon as the two got their tea and coffee with the preferred amount of Tabasco, they were on their way to a midnight picnic in the desert.

…

…

Author's Note: Hmm… yeah, it's kinda choppy. This is my mind at 2 o'clock in the morning. I'm trying, so that's what's important right? I look to add more chapters soon. Thanks!


End file.
